Bewitched Knight
by Apex85
Summary: There were many benefits to being a radio personality in Trista. The sights and atmosphere were pleasant and its proximity to the area that was vital to their plan was unquestionably useful. But for Vita Clotilde, the greatest joy in the occupation was her regular visits with a certain Azure Awakener. ONE-SHOT! Crow x Vita LEMON! SPOILER WARNINGS FOR TRAILS OF COLD STEEL 2!


**CAUTION! THIS IS A LEMON FIC FOR ADULTS ONLY! IF YOU ARE NOT AN ADULT OR ARE DISTURBED BY SEXUAL CONTENT, PLEASE LEAVE NOW!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Trails of Cold Steel 1 and 2, along with the entire Legend of Heroes franchise and their plots and characters are property of Falcom and XSEED.**

 **Hello you all. This is Apex85 bringing you another Trails of Cold Steel One-Shot.  
**

 **For this I decided to revisit my roots and give you all a lemon story. The couple involved will be the Azure couple of Awakener and Witch.**

 **That's right, its Vita x Crow. Made a small mention of them in my first Cold Steel story _Payback_ (Check it out if you haven't already) but since then, the pairing wouldn't get out of my head.  
**

 **Don't misunderstand, I still hate Crow, or Sasuke 2.0 as I've started calling him in my head, with a burning passion and WILL make him suffer if I ever include him in another Cold Steel story, but the pairing just wouldn't leave my head so I might as well get it out of the way. At least this way, the part of me that thought he was cool once upon a time before his the end of CS1 and throughout CS2 can have a little satisfaction.  
**

 **So without further ado, here you go.**

 **Narration:** Nice

 **Spoken words:** "Beautiful"

 **Thoughts and emphasis:** _It's been far too long_

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV, Kirche's Cafe & Inn, Trista, Kreuzen Province, Erebonian Empire)  
**

"Sigh, another day done."

Such were the words of a tall, young and beautiful woman with long sandstone brown color hair that reached her waist with a white cap on top of her head. Her face held delicate yet elegant features, thin eyebrows and well furled eyelashes. Her eyes were a bright violet and framed by red, square-framed glasses, with a beauty mark just below the corner of the left eye. She wore a small dark turquoise jacket that ended at the midriff over a dark grey-violet and white striped collared button up blouse that snugly hugged her generous figure. Her legs were adorned with white trousers that had the legs curled up until just below the knees, exposing her calves.

To some of the people in Trista she was known as Misty, the host of the popular radio show Abend Time. After finishing her latest run on the radio, and the subsequent argument of the studio manager she ignored, she left the studio to return to the room she booked in Kirche's Cafe & Inn.

She entered the room she reserved at the inn. A rather small but decent sized room with a wardrobe, dresser and mirror set. chair and desk, and its own bathroom. The floor was decorated with a bright blue carpet. Rather simple compared to others she visited under her real name but still delightful nonetheless. Such was her enjoyment that along with ensuring a certain someone won't find her, she also placed a curse to alter casualty to ensure the room would always be vacant for when she arrived.

Slipping her shoes off, Misty walked over to the dresser, she set her hat down and removed her glasses. They weren't necessary for her vision, her eyesight was perfectly fine, but they did well to hide her identity.

On that thought, she couldn't help but giggle. Honestly, just how difficult would it be to find the resemblance between a local radio personality and a national opera star?

Any further thoughts she had were interrupted as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She gave a slight yelp as she felt herself pulled backwards and felt her back come in contact to whoever it was grabbed her. Any resistance she might have given was drowned out as she felt the mouth of her captor hover just behind her ear, their warm breath tickling her lobe before the person gave a hearty chuckle. She paused in place her as mind registered the familiar voice, and smiled as her assailant identified himself.

"Miss me?" Came the mischievous voice of a familiar young man.

'Misty' chuckled at the rhetorical question and leaned further backwards into the man's arms, all but molding herself to his frame. She turned her face to the right and brought her right hand upwards to cup the cheek of her guest.

Crimson eyes that radiated mischief gazed into her violet orbs. The handsome face with an audacious smirk spread upon his lips, and a white bandana that gave way to wild, floral-white hair. A face she could never forget and that she took the job as a radio personality merely to have a chance to see more often.

The face of her darling knight, Crow Armbrust.

"How devious," She whimsically stated with her eyes taking their own playful glint to match her partner's. "Did you sneak in here ahead of me and waited to ambush me the moment I set foot in the room? To think the illustrious Thors Military Academy would host such a predatory deviant." She joked with a warm laugh that reminded him of bells in the wind.

Crow gave a hearty laugh as he tightened his arms wrapped around Misty's frame, encircling her waist and abdomen just beneath her breasts. "What can I say? I was just eager to see my beloved witch again." He buried his chin on the crook of her shoulder, enjoying the scent of lavendar that coated her long hair. "Besides, you were just hoping to see me as soon as possible, weren't you Vita?" He slowly spoke, his breath tickling the exposed skin of her neck by her shirt's collar.

The identified witch Vita, closed her eyes and sighed as she relished the familiar feeling of the Awakener's breath dance across her skin. It was a mere week since she last met with him in this very week, yet her heart and body craved him as though it had been years. Regaining her composure, she moved her hand to the back of his head and replied, "You know me too well."

Her piece said she quickly pulled his head downwards and captured his lips in a fervent kiss. Crow responded with gusto and their kiss quickly escalated with their tongues entering each other's mouths and engaging in a fierce clash as they explored the caverns and reaches of the other's mouth. Soon, Crow loosened his grip on Vita's frame who soon turned around to face him directly and circled her arms around his neck to force him in deeper. Crow likewise snaked around her waist to keep her in place.

Vita moaned in happiness as their duel of tongues continued. The feeling as they competed for dominance always reminded her of the first kiss that started their relationship years ago. It had been just after Crow completed the trial to become Ordine's Awakener. After a long, arduous battle which he barely came out victorious, where he fought with all his might only to be pushed back even with the blessings of her witchcraft , but always came back, never giving up instead fighting with greater ferocity and cunning each time. After what seemed like eternity he emerged victorious and as the adrenaline high was still flooding through his veins as he relished in his victory and the relief of being alive and one step closer to his ultimate goal overcame his being, he impulsively brought his own lips down onto her own.

It had been a sudden action that caught her off-guard. Despite what many would have assumed from her teasing demeanor, the Azure Abyss had little experience in the way of relationships with men. Her early years had been spent focused on refining her craft at the hands of The Elder (who made a strong effort to limit her encounters with members of the opposite sex) and after her exile from the Hexen Clan she had poured all her focus into her work for The Society's plans, crafting her identity as an Opera singer to further along her goals. As a result she had been too shocked to do anything but remain rooted on the spot as the new Awakener all but devoured her lips on the spot. Soon, as the kiss continued however, she felt something stir within her, a desire and need she couldn't identify...

Surprisingly, he had also been equally shocked as after several seconds, he removed his own lips. He then stammered out an apology as a bright red dusted his cheeks, embarrassed at how his impulsiveness might have offended the woman who gave him the key to make his dreams of vengeance into reality. His surprise only increased when the Azure Witch, rather than take offense and smite him on the spot with her deadly witchcraft, instead re-engaged their lip-lock with greater force. The knight had been too surprised as the witch ravenously attempted to devour his mouth and clawed at his clothing. He then closed his eyes and responded in kind as the two abandoned all hesitation and stripped each other of their clothes and joined together in a pleasurable dance of flesh. Clothes were discarded, boundaries were broken, and man and woman came together as one.

Vita could honestly state, that she had never felt more complete than that very moment, nor Crow any more content. She would also admit that it made for much better and more enjoyable practice for reaching the high notes of her songs. Needless to say, positive reviews of her performances skyrocketed soon afterwards.

The two had honestly wondered what would become of them afterwards. Whether it would be a mere one time occurrence, or would it devolve into a routine. As time passed it slowly and fortunately became the latter. The two would regularly visit the other in private when their time and privacy permitted and reenacted the same dance of pleasure they did underneath Ordis nearly 3 years ago. Whenever one had finished their responsibilities to their respective organization and felt exhausted from their work, the other would seek them out and relieve them of their stress and help them relax among throughs pleasure.

In every sense, they were a narcotic for the other, and found it difficult to go long without the other's touch. When Crow had decided to enroll at Thors and bide time for his mission far away from her, Vita felt a starving crave for her knight's touch as there were few opportunities to visit him as she was occupied setting the stages for the plan while Crow was off traveling the nation as part of the Debaucherous Prince's pet project. Her having to stay away from him left her with cold and lonely nights with a hot, boiling desire within her as traitorous fingers descended into her depths and caressed her frame as she imagined her beloved's hands in their place.

That first year was near torture for the diva as she was nearly deprived of the wondrous feeling of her knight's company. Fortunately, fate seemed to smile upon her by the beginning of his second year as the preparations were mostly complete, and his time as a student no longer required him to make regular visits to the far corners of Erebonia so both had more time to meet each other at their leisure. The only remaining obstacle was attempting to set a decent schedule for their trysts as she did still have her role as a singer, and though he saw it as unnecessary and would never admit it, Crow also took a liking to his life as an ordinary student and tried to take his studies and responsibilities seriously.

A solution soon came in the form of the Trista Radio Station wanting a star for a weekly radio show. Thanks to her natural charm and enthralling voice, the manager hired her without trouble or her even needing to use her magic. It was as perfect a solution as she expected as Crow would visit her after each weekly broadcast and the couple would make up for lost time in her room, while her witchcraft would ensure they weren't interrupted nor followed.

Vita was interrupted from her thoughts as she felt Crow grip her shoulders and slightly push her away as he detached their lips. The white haired youth slightly averted his red eyes as he desperately gasped for air.

The Azure Diva couldn't help but chuckle. Everytime they engaged in a duel of tongues, Vita's strong lungs born from her natural singing talent and regular opera practice allowed her to outlast Crow who was left literally gasping for air while she remained unfazed. Being the stubborn young man he is however, the result never left him disuaded and would always competitively engage a searing kiss to try to beat her once.

Her giggling caused the panting youth to give a wry expression towards her direction. "Go ahead and laugh it up," the albino teen retorted between gasps for air, "soon, I'll be the one leaving you breathless."

"Of course", Vita sarcastically responded while rolling her eyes.

Her expression only served to irritate her lover who responded by grabbing her hand and spinning her around before dropping her onto her onto the bed on her back. He then raised his hands. In his right was her green jacket which he had discreetly removed when he spun her. His left hand was closed in a fist, before he opened it to reveal buttons.

With an arched eyebrows she gazed down her body. Sure enough, her blouse's buttons were all gone, leaving her blouse slightly open down the middle exposing her flesh from her neck to just above the waist of her trousers. This left her navel, and cleavage exposed, while giving a small glimpse of her black bra.

Any reaction she had in mind was cut off as Crow grabbed her hands, and raised them over her head. She then felt some sort of cloth wrap around her wrists and only then did she notice that his bandana was absent from his forehead. She looked upwards and sure enough, her hands were bound to the bedpost by his bandana tied into a strong knot.

His work done, Crow gave a triumphant smirk while his eyes glazed in lust as they roamed through the opening of her shirt. Vita recognized that look in his eyes. It was the same where he would gaze at her body in a combination of awe at her appearance, and desire to ravage her on the spot.

Seeing that expression on his face merely made her heart beat faster and lick her lips in anticipation. She always loved it when her knight took charge. How he would grasp and caress every rege of her skin before descending into her until she screamed his name to the heavens in bliss.

Crow's smile widened when noticed her expression brought his lips down to her ears. "Think you can stay so composed when I'm done with you? By the time I'm done, you won't be able to speak or walk in the morning." He asked, before nibbling her ear.

His warm breath, as well as his teeth nibbling a sensitive portion of her ears caused Vita to let out a content sigh. When Crow removed his teeth to look her in the eyes with a hungry gaze, Vita gave a challenging smile, while her cheeks were flushed and her own eyes sparkling in anticipation. "Then," she breathed, each syllable resounding with barely constrained desire, "do as you wish. Come forth and ravish your witch to your heart's content." She leaned her head, and arched her back to present her body to him

Crow took it in joy. His arms shot down and completely opened her blouse. There he saw her delectable torso with flawless fair skin without any blemish, a firm washboard stomach with zero excess fat. Her breasts, large supple mounds were barely contained by the transparent lacy black brassiere that gave him an outline of her erect nipples.

Licking his lips in glee Crow dove down and planted his lips down to her neck. Slowly, he left a trail of feather soft kisses on her throat. His kisses turned fierce soon after and he regularly sucked and nibbled on the spots where the kisses were left giving her a hickey. His right hand came up and grasped her large left breast, and squeezed it, the bra's fabric doing little to disturb the smooth texture of her bountiful mound. At the same time, his left hand came down to her taut stomach and drew circles around her navel, tickling the witch before going lower. Deftly, with the dexterity of an experienced pickpocket, he unfastened the button and zipper of her trousers and sneaked his fingers inside.

Vita moaned in response to Crow's ministrations, which only spurred the teen to continue. His lips went down to where her neck and shoulders met and delivered a soft bite. From there, he took in the scent of her long hair the scent of lavender leaving his mind in a daze.

Deciding that time for the small foreplay was done, he removed his lips from Vita's neck. Whatever dissapointment she might have felt was interrupted as Crow brought his hands to her waist and grabbed the edges of her trousers. Smiling in understanding of her knight's intentions, Vita raised her hips upwards off the bed. Nodding his head in thanks, Crow swiftly pulled the article of clothing off in one fluid pull before tossing it away to the corner of the room.

With that gone, his eyes gazed up to the now exposed legs. From the well manicured toenails, to the slim calves and soft thighs leading up to a delectably slim waist and generously curved hips. Over Vita's pelvis, covering her most sacred region, was a pair of lacy blank panties that matched her bra that stood out in a beautiful contrast to her beautiful fair skin.

A gentle giggle broke his concentration and he turned his gaze upwards to look Vita in the eye. As he lost himself to the sight of her flushed cheeks and the glow of desire in her violet orbs, Vita asked, "Aren't you eager. But don't you think you're a bit overdressed?" She sot her gaze to his clothes. To lessen the chances of being recognized, he had forgone his usual school uniform and put on a pair of black jeans, and shirt.

Nodding in acquiesce, Crow gave her a hungry smile before pulling away from her. He brought his hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head in a swift pull before tossing it over to the corner of the room. Vita gazed at his now exposed chest and licked her lips in delight. The strenuous training regiment and physical conditioning he put himself through prior to the academy had given him a lean build with tightly packed muscles. Crow was pleased by her reaction, and then he quickly removed his belt and pulled down his trousers and underwear in a single tug before tossing hem away to join the rest of the clothing in the corner.

He stood before his witch completely naked. Vita's eyes practically glowed in lust as she gazed at every rege of Crow's form. His strong firm arms, his chiseled chest and firm stomach on a tall frame, the white hair that wildly stayed unkempt and offered him a rogueish charm as his crimson eyes leered over her own body while an audacious smile of excitement adorned his lips. All of it was a delectable sight to the witch's mind, but what truly left her eager was the familiar erect length between his legs, standing at 20 rege tall.

It took all of Vita's self control not to drool at the familiar sight. Merely looking at the long tool made her reminesce of their previous nights. When, he would impale that length into her, pumping in and out of her with reckless abandon as she cried his name until he shot his seed inside of her before continuing with each and every other orifice of her frame.

Now here she lay, half-naked with her hands bound and leaving her immobile while her beloved loomed over her, his rod at full mast with his eyes giving away nothing but the desire to ravage her on the spot. The sheer excitement of the thought alone made her lick her lips in anticipation.

Her desires were made clear on her face and Crow was glad to obliged. He came back onto the bed and crawled over to her, his lean fit, form hovering over her own svelte and voluptuous frame. His hands that shot upwards and grasped her bra. He gazed playfully at Vita who nodded in acquiesce to his desire. That done, he gave a strong pull and ripped it open. The black article gone, he gazed at her large shapely breasts. Round and well formed, and big enough that his hands could barely contain them completely, the supple fruit were tipped by a pair of pink erect nipples that indicated her arousal.

Smirking at the sight. He brought his hands up and cupped the twin mounds in front of him, eliciting a pleased sigh from the Anguis below him. The familiar feeling of the breasts' blissful softness made him continue his ministrations with great fervor. Spurred on by the feeling, he continued his ministrations, massaging the sizeable mounds, alternating between gentle caresses and rough strokes as he admired their elasticity.

He took her nipples between his fingers and gave a gentle tug before pressing down on them with his thumbs. As his hands fondled her chest, Crow brought his lips down to her ear once more and brought the lobe between his teeth. He nibbled on the lobe, gentle enough not to leave any marks or draw blood, but forceful enough that Vita felt it prickle her skin. His teeth ceased their nibbling after several seconds, Vita could give no complaint as Crow's lips then moved down leaving a trail of feather light kisses, playful bites, and sensual licks to her cheeks. He moved lower and gave the same treatment to her neck, as he did so he had his ministrations assail the fair skin in tandem with the feeling of her pulse as his teeth honed in a the vein he felt it.

Vita's voice had foregone moaning as she began to cry in satisfaction of her pale-haired lover's assault, he always enjoyed targeting that spot on her neck, it was where she was most sensitive. Her cries only grew in volume, as she felt Crow's left hand leave her chest and travel down her body and reached her womanhood before inserting a finger inside of her. The combined assault of Crow's teeth on her neck, his hands kneading her breast, and finger entering her folds left her mind in a haze of pleasure as she screamed in satisfaction. There was no need to be silent, she had already enacted several wards to the room so that no noise would carry outside as well as keeping anyone from coming towards it to interrupt their fun.

Crow took full advantage of the fact as he continued his assault. His lips traveled down from her neck, to her collarbone until his eyes were level with her chests. Without preamble, he dragged his tongue across the erect nipple of her right breast, the juxtaposition of his warm tongue and cool saliva sent delightful shivers down Vita's spine. He then clamped his mouth over the erect nub and kept it tightly between his lips as he flicked the tip with his tongue. Then he puckered his lips in a sucking motion on the areola. While he continued to pleasure the succulent orb with his mouth, his hand continued to assault its twin, roughly kneading and groping the firm ripe fruit.

"Crow...More!" Vita wailed. Her knight doesn't need to hold back like this. As touching as the sentiment was, the Azure Abyss was not a porcelain doll. She absolutely preferred to have her lover to be rough with her.

The albino teen was all too willing to oblige her request. He took his hand at her opening back up and clasped both her mounds together by the sides with his hands then squished them together. Vita's breath hitched at the familiar feeling and her smile widened in anticipation of what was coming. Her hopes were fulfilled when Crow clamped his mouth down and took both of her hardened nubs into his lips simultaneously. She cried in joy as he rolled his tongue across the twin peaks. Her desire grew more with louder cries as Crow pressed his knee into her clothed womanhood.

Her nerves were alight in pleasure as her mind became hazy and she arched her back and thrashed about in place. As she was ravished where she laid, Vita felt her thoughts degrade from the unthinkable splendor as her rational thoughts gave way to primal want. Being ravished was blissful, but part of her still fought on with the desire to take charge. As her knight continued to assail her body with pleasure she shifted her focus to the knot that kept her hands bound together. She had struggled with her hands but the knot wouldn't budge. Gathering what little focus she could obtain in her enraptured state, Vita spoke quietly and invoked the incantation. Slowly and subtley, the knotted headband began to unravel.

Crow continued his ministrations unaware of the diva's struggle. His tongue flicking and rolling the rose peaks captured in his mouth while his hands still groped and massaged her bountiful mounds. So focused was he, that he was caught off guard when a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him onto his back before he felt a weight on his member. He gazed up and saw a sight of sinful beauty.

Vita remained rooted on her spot on Crow's loins. When she hand came to set upon his member, she had shrugged away the remains of her blouse presenting her slim willow like arms were down with one balancing her while holding onto his chest while the other was bent as her hand was over he abdomen, specifically her womb. Arcane light danced along her fingertips as she muttered an incantation between ragged breaths. Muffled as the words were, Crow recognized them all the same.

A preset spell that would prevent any pregnancy without fail. While the exact mechanics of it sometimes confused him- _Something about manipulating casualty so that none of my seeds plow her eggs or something-_ he had witnessed it be used regularly for years now and there was still no sign of any swollen stomach or pregnancy despite how liberally he had filled her each time. _Maybe someday in the future, after I kill that bastard..._

His thoughts ended just as the spell was completed. That done, Vita turned her eyes to gaze at Crow's crimson orbs. Her hands let their original spot and she remained there to allow the young man to gaze upon her body. From her large bountiful chest that heaved from her ragged breaths in their full form, her long dark hair, usually kept neat now a disheveled wild mane, her pale skin flushed red while a sheen of sweat gave her an ethereal glow, her firm stomach and further below her black underwear which was visibly damp from her want even as it still contrasted to her luscious skin. It was all breathtaking.

But none moreso than her eyes. Those violet orbs which were glazed in lust and desire that trailed upon his form as if he was mere prey to a predator. A viscous predator that demanded satisfaction with his body.

Every part of her tempted him, her very form radiated carnal desire. He had seen it all before, yet each time it was never any less extravagant, her beauty never diminishing, rather seem to increase more each time.

His length grew stiffer at the sight against her clothed womanhood. She smirked at the reaction, with a smile that reminded him of a hungry beast that found its meal.

Without preamble the witch shifted her weight and pressed her clothed sex onto the Awakener's length. With harsh and almost fevered motions, she began to grind her moist slit against his erection. The sensation was overwhelming to the knight as he felt her opening and in a bit of competitive pride, Crow fiercely gyrated his own hips in tandem to hers. With the practiced familiarity of their previous sessions, the Azure lovers quickly came into a delightful rhythm as they continued to buck their hips against each other. All remaining thoughts and reasoning were lost as the two continued their dance of pleasure. Their senses dulled as they lost themselves in the feeling of the other's embrace, their thoughts and emotions having regressed to the primal urge to bask in their own ritual coitus.

Their byplay abruptly ended as Vita's mind and body reached their zenith and she climaxed with a mighty shriek that put her many opera performances to shame, her desire flooding out through the thin black cloth that covered her entrance and seeping into the length of Crow's manhood. As her voice died down, and her mind barely recovered from rapture, she slumped down onto her knight, her breasts pressed against his strong chest as her sensitive form draped over him as she attempted to regain her breath.

An attempt that was brought to a halt as she found herself flipped onto her back. She barely had time to regain her bearings as her legs were lifted up and she felt her soaked panties quickly slid off her loins, exposing her hairless opening. Her legs were spread apart, before she felt something long, hard, and warm hover over her core.

Looking up, she saw Crow's expression. His crimson eyes illuminated in starved lust and desire as he took in her panting form with a wide, ravenous smile that did nothing to betray his desire. His hands clasped firmly on her thighs, he aimed his throbbing member over her damp lower lips before teasing her entrance. His hint was obvious to Vita who smiled at his desire and raised her arms to the side of her head. Leaning back into the bed, she nodded her head to give him the go-ahead.

Her permission given, Crow spared no time and plunged his length inside of her with a single thrust, burying himself up to the base in her walls. Still sensitive from her earlier orgasm, Vita's body was alight from pleasure as the feeling of the deep impalement sent her mind into a deep enraptured haze. Oh, how she loved this feeling. To be taken to the depths of joy only for her still eager partner to force her back into the throes of bliss as he used her to sate his own release.

The feelings were only multiplied when her lover raised her waist further up until her back was arched and she had to use her elbows to support herself he supported himself on his knees. He slid hes length out until only his tip remained within her folds until he gave a mighty thrust, piercing all the way to the base. The new position allowed him to reach even deeper and reached her G-Spot. Vita's mind went blank as her mind reached the new, familiar zenith. The remnants of rationality of her mind cast aside and replaced by sheer insatiable desire.

Her desires were fulfilled as Crow proceeded to impale her with reckless abandon, each thrust going deeper then the last as he felt his tip reach the entrance of her womb. Looking down he was entranced by the sight of her bountiful breasts bouncing from in response to his forceful thrusts, which hypnotized him to further increase the strength and speed of his thrusts. The angle of his thrust from their position, as well as the force of gravity pushing downwards as he thrusts into her lifted waist, allowed him to pierce deeper then before. Her arched back in this position caused her bountiful bosom to bounce against gravity, while her head seemed to thrash around wildly and erotically, spreading the ebony waterfall that was her hair across the sheets, as she continued to voice her pleasure in loud melodious moans.

In response to his own thrusts, Crow felt Vita's inner walls tighten and encoil his length like a vice. The harder he thrust, the tighter she held him. To further deepen his reach, Vita coiled her legs around his waist to keep him in place. Eventually Crow reached his own limit, and grit his teeth as he all but exploded inside of her, his seed flooding into her. Vita screamed, as the warm fluid filled her, the familiar warmth cooling and relaxing her lust excited body and soothing her electrified loins.

Time seemed to stop for the two. They remained in a peaceful silence as the two regained their breath, their eyes never leaving the form of their beloved. Longingly, they gazed into each other's eyes and gave a silent message.

 _It's not over yet._

Like a leopard pouncing on its prey, Vita lifted herself from her position and situated herself onto Crow's form. The latter, seamlessly rolled with the momentum and shifted himself into a cross-legged sitting position and settled her on his lap. The sudden shift in position caused his still buried manhood to pierce deeply into the witch's folds and made Vita tighten the grip of her legs around his waist before slinging her arms around his neck. His own arms wrapped around her back to steady her in place.

Then, their lips met in a smoldering kiss. Their tongues lashed against each other as they reached each and every familiar crevice they could find. Their hands did not remain idle, Crow used his right hand to grab the back of her head to deepen the kiss while his other traveled down her spine, massaging her body as he felt her warmth and sent relaxing shivers, down her spine. Vita like wise responded by having her hands spread around her knight's body, tracing each and every muscle on his toned frame. She moaned in content as her fingers traced each and every rege of his toned musculature even as she continued to devour his mouth. Deftly, her fingers treaded as far across from his back to his chest and arms, no part was ignored as she caressed every section of his lean frame.

As they continued to lose themselves in their duel of tongues, Vita began to feel somewhat short of breath. Crow's ministrations had left her screaming so loud in bliss she could not press the same advantage she held during their earlier session. Even so she still fought on, holding his head tightly as she lashed her tongue against his own even as Crow responded in kind with renewed vigor. Their struggle considered for several seconds, searing tongues lashing against each other until...

"HAH!...ha...ha" Vita exclaimed as she detached her mouth as the need for air overcame her, a trail of saliva connecting the tip of her tongue to Crow's as she panted for breath.

The aforementioned teen chuckled at her current state. "See?" he jokingly asked, "Told you I'd take your breath away."

In response to his declaration, Vita couldn't help but giggle. Then she hugged her knight tightly, her firm breasts pressed against his toned chest and her chin resting on his shoulder. "And so you did," she sensually whispered into his ears while her hands pressed on his back. Crow stiffened in her grasp as he felt something warm on his back. Belatedly, he recognized it as a familiar spell she had casted on him many times before. "Now, allow your witch to reward you."

Slowly, Crow felt his length harden again inside her folds, and his heart was beating faster. Desire flooded his mind as he felt her work her arcane powers on him.

He was unable to give any other response, as Vita turned her head away from his shoulder to look him in the eye. With slight trepidation he noticed they were glowing a hypnotic amber instead of their usual violet.

"But before that," Vita commanded, her voice echoing in a tone which seemed to block out all other stimuli as Crow was focused entirely by her golden gaze, "we should continue our fun." Licking her lips, the Azure Abyss gave her command. "Now, Azure Awakener, complete the other half of your promise. Take me here and the now until I have screamed my voice hoarse and my legs could not support me."

As her command concluded, Crow's expression changed. His eyes became glazed and his lips a focused frown as her demand resounded in his mind.

Without warning, he raised himself off from the bed and turned Vita to land to her side on the bed, laughing in anticipation. Immediately, he lifted her leg upwards over his shoulder, took out his length until the tip was buried before plunging into her insides. Vita cried out in joy as Crow proceeded to stab into her folds, her command making him do so with new found aggression. He thrust into her far rougher and quicker then before with the ferocity of a jackhammer, each one harder and deeper than the last.

And Vita loved it. His tool burying into her with reckless abandon, the smoldering gaze of her knight which saw her as a piece of meat after she tempted him to the edge, it brought her mind to new zeniths. Soon enough she felt her body, still sensitive from her first release, reach its climax and screamed as her want coated Crow's manhood once again.

Crow was undeterred and continued to pump into her. Her earlier spell she cast upon him not only brought him back to full-mast, but would also ensure he would not release so soon. And because of her hypnotic suggestion, he would continue to ravage her until he had either fulfilled her demand or she ordered him to stop while ignoring all else. Regardless of how much she screamed, moaned, and climaxed he would not stop and he did not. Its true splendor, in Vita's mind, however was not so much the effects but so much as Crow's reaction. He had already been exposed to her suggestions and glamour enough times to develop a resistance to them and trained by Vita to better resist similar spells as a precaution. His current vigor, was just as much from his own desires as it was Vita's as Crow decided to let it take over just this once.

Just as she basked in the satisfaction of that fact, Vita found herself flipped over so that she was faced down on the covers. She felt Crow's hands roughly grab her his and pulled her waist up. She barely had a moment to smile in recognition of their current position before he impaled her folds again. Within seconds of viscous pumping she felt herself climax once again, and just as so he continued regardless. Her release lubricated his manhood, allowing him to move easier and he took full advantage of it to increase his pace.

Vita gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned chalk white while her eyes rolled to the top of her head in rapture as Crow continued his ferocious pace and screamed into her pillow. After several seconds her legs gave out from being unable to resist the furious pounding. As the rough handling continued, her mind faded as everything around her seem to go blank. Sight, sound, thought were all gone as she felt only her lover's ferocious treatment of her.

Her end came soon as one final orgasm flooded from her opening. With grit teeth and a growl of effort, Crow gave one final plunge inside of her before his own seed burst forth into her and flooded out her opening.

With that, their session came to an end as the enchantment over Crow's mind faded away. Free from the charm, Crow removed his prick from Vita's walls and fell forwards, his weight settling on top of her own body.

As he fell over, Crow took one of Vita's hands into his own and gave it a firm and gentle squeeze.

Basking in the warmth of each other's presence, Abyss and Awakener slept in peace.

* * *

 **...Yeah there you go.  
**

 **Won't lie, this took longer to get out than it should have. One thing I've always had trouble when making lemons is when I make the preface a bit long, I try to make the 'steamy' bits longer which sometimes feel like it drags on after a while.  
**

 **That's what I felt when writing this one out, especially since explaining how their relationship started took up more words than I thought. Felt like it went long enough so I decided to end it.**

 **So yeah, feels like it could have gone better. There were a few more scenes I wanted to add, but it felt like it was lng enough.**

 **That being said, for those who enjoy it I sincerely hope you leave a review.**

 **Oh and remember: NO FLAMES ALLOWED!**


End file.
